Pequeños actos que lo cambian todo
by Graystone
Summary: Para el reto "¿Qué pasaría si?" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Hermione nunca fue atacada por el troll en su primer año. Y resulta increíble como un sólo pequeño acto puede cambiar absolutamente todo el curso de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

Para el reto "¿Qué pasaría si?" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Hacía frío, mucho frío en aquel lugar. Un haz de luz de luna penetraba por la pequeña ventana enrejada, pero también una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Una rata roía un trozo de pan duro en una esquina, mientras del techo caía una gota. Sin embargo, la persona que se encontraba en ese sitio no le importaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues faltaban unas horas para que se produciese su ejecución. Hermione entonces empezó a recordar los últimos años.

No había nada que pudiese hacer para remediar la situación, porque todo se había perdido ya. La guerra hacía tiempo que había terminado, con la victoria indiscutible de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, pero también se debía a que nadie podía hacerle frente. Fue en su primer año en Hogwarts cuando todo cambió. Se preguntaba a veces si una simple acción podía cambiar el curso de la Historia. Ahora estaba convencida de ello. Se preguntaba acerca de que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si se hubiese hecho amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, quizás ahora no estaría ahí.

Todo empezó con aquella burla de Ron que hizo que se sintiese herida. Por ello, aquella noche se quedó en su dormitorio, y aunque hubo un ataque por parte de un troll, ella ni se enteró. Las cosas siguieron como siempre, con ella profundamente enfadada con Ron y, por extensión, con Harry. Aquel año se produjo entonces la vuelta de Voldemort, pues había conseguido la Piedra Filosofal y, con ello, la inmortalidad. Desde ese momento fue aunando fuerzas para hacerse con el control del mundo mágico.

Los primeros años pudieron continuar yendo al colegio, pero nada fue igual. Ese año se abrió la Cámara Secreta, que tuvo como trágico final la muerte de Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, pues ella había sido la que había abierto la Cámara por intermediación del diario de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Aquel chico que salió del diario pronto fue neutralizado por el verdadero Voldemort, volviendo a encerrarlo.

En el tercer año es cuando empezó la dominación absoluta de todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana. Los hijos de muggles fuimos apresados y encarcelados. Por un tiempo yo pude esconderme, pero mientras tanto, grandes magos y brujas como Albus Dumbledore fueron asesinados. Con el tiempo, hasta el propio Harry Potter cayó en las garras de Voldemort, quien se dice que lo tiene encerrado, torturándolo, que se niega a matarlo, que ahora es sólo un títere condenado a la peor de las existencias.

Los siguientes años ya se volvieron negros para ella, pues fue encerrada en Azkaban bajo el influjo de los dementores. Fue durante estos años cuando pensó que si se hubiese hecho amiga de Harry y Ron, tan sólo eso, las cosas quizás hubiesen cambiado para siempre. Para empezar, los habría ayudado en todo lo posible, quizás hubiesen investigado los misterios que los rodeaban... Pero no, simplemente se había dejado llevar por su orgullo herido y no les había dirigido la palabra.

De repente, el frío se acentuó. Dos dementores aparecieron y la sacaron de la celda. El momento había llegado. La llevaron hasta una sala y la sentaron en una silla. Un dementor se bajó la capucha, dejando ver aquel putrefacto orificio por donde le absorvería el alma para siempre. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió, pues una enorme explosión echó la pared abajó, provocando una gran humareda. Los dementores se dispersaron al ver cómo varios patronus entraban. Entonces vio a uno que era un pequeño perro. De repente, alguien la cogió por los brazos.

—¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó un hombre.

La llevó fuera, donde pudo sentir de nuevo el frío aire, el cual la despertó un poco. Mirase a donde mirase podía ver gente encapuchada corriendo y lanzando patronus. Llegaron a una escoba y alzaron el vuelo. El aire la había despejado por completo y ahora veía debajo de ella las negras aguas del mar. Tras varias horas de viaje, descendieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña de madera. Entraron en ella y él la tumbó sobre una mullida cama.

—¿Qué...?

—Descansa ahora, mañana tendrás todas las respuestas que buscas.

Se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, así que inmediatamente cayó dormida, lo justo para sentir como aquel hombre ponía una manta encima.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía totalmente reconfortada. Aquel hombre había dejado el desayuno al lado de su cama, de modo que comió hasta saciarse. Además, sobre una silla, había ropa para ella, de modo que se quitó los viejos harapos de presidiaria y se vistió. Después salió fuera. Era invierno, pues estaba todo nevado y hacía mucho frío, pero aún así se sentía feliz por volver a sentir el viento en la cara fuera de su celda.

Entonces lo vio. Hacía años desde la última vez y había cambiado mucho, pero pudo reconocerlo. Tenía el pelo rojizo totalmente rapado, de modo que casi no se apreciaba su color. Tenía la cara llena de pecas, pero también una terrible cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho. Además, había ganado bastante masa muscular, la cual se había repartido por sus brazos. Ron.

Al verla, dejó las ramas que al parecer había estado cogiendo y se acercó a ella.

—Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Ron...

Y entonces lo abrazó. Puede que nunca hubiesen hablado demasiado, pero nunca en toda su vida había estado más feliz de ver a alguien, de verle a él.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. Ahora eres libre.

—¿Por qué?

—Descubrimos que te tenían encerrada allí, así que fuimos a liberarte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya habrá tiempo para respuestas. Ahora entra, hace demasiado frío aquí fuera.

Hermione perdió la cuenta de los días que pasó en aquella pequeña cabaña. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ron le puso al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo. Le habló con tristeza de la muerte de toda su familia, que desde aquel entonces vivía solo. Que se había unido a la Resistencia contra Voldemort, que no había gobierno y que la gente vivía con miedo.

Mientras le contaba todo eso, Hermione no pudo ver a Ron de manera distinta. Ya no era aquel chico idiota que conoció en Hogwarts, sino un que era todo un hombre, alguien que tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto y que ahora vivía sólo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Por lo que te dije en primero. No estuvo bien. He vivido atormentado por eso durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione rio.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Éramos unos críos.

Ron también sonrió.

Días después, Hermione hizo la pregunta.

—¿Y Harry?

—Nuestros espías dicen que está en la guarida del Señor Tenebroso, encerrado y condenado a una mísera existencia. Hemos intentado liberarlo muchas veces, pero ha sido imposible.

—¿Y si lo intentamos nosotros? Ya estoy totalmente recuperada, podría ayudarte —ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso, sonaba a locura. Si nadie lo había logrado antes, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—No digas locuras, es imposible. No desisto de liberar a mi amigo, pero jamás lo lograremos.

Dio por zanjado el tema, pero Hermione, secretamente, estuvo estudiando sus planos y poco a poco se hizo a la idea de cómo liberar a Harry. Una noche se enfrentó a Ron.

—Tengo una idea de cómo liberar a Harry. No necesito tu ayuda, pero puedes venir, ¿qué me dices?

—Ya te dije que es una locura.

—Muy bien, entonces me voy a liberarlo. Gracias por todo.

Salió de la cabaña pero Ron la siguió corriendo.

—Vale, vale, vale. Te acompañaré. Sigues siendo tan testaruda como antes.

—De acuerdo, pero antes, una pregunta. ¿Por qué me liberaste? Es probable que muera, así que quiero saber la verdad.

Ron la miró durante un rato hasta que contestó.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero desde que te vi en el Expreso de Hogwarts y me dijiste que tenía la nariz sucia. Desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ni un segundo.

Hermione sonrió con cariño y se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios. Lo cierto es que ella también sentía algo por Ron, pero nunca supo como expresarlo. Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si ella se hubiese hecho amiga de él, lo vería con ojos distintos. Mientras se besaban, ambos se desaparecieron.

Llegaron a un acantilado.

—Es aquí —dijo Ron.

Entraron por pequeña abertura en la roca hasta llegar a una pared que exigía un tributo de sangre. Ron se ofreció, de modo que minutos después estaban dentro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—En la cueva que accede a las prisiones personales del Señor Tenebroso. Es aquí donde encierra a sus enemigos más letales. Harry está aquí. Ten cuidado, hay mortífagos por todas partes.

Consiguieron llegar hasta las celdas más profundas. Allí, en las más alejada de todas, vieron al ser más desdichado de todos. Hubo un tiempo en que se le podría haber llamado humano, pero ahora no había rastro alguno de humanidad en él. Estaba muy delgado, tanto que se le podían ver los huesos. Los ojos estaban hundidos y se le había caído gran parte del pelo. El poco que le quedaba estaba blanco.

—¿Harry?

El aludido levantó la mirada, contemplando a Ron y Hermione.

—¿Quién eres?

Ron se arrodilló frente a él y posó sus manos en sus decrépitos hombros.

—Soy... Soy yo, amigo. Soy Ron.

—¿Ron? Ron...

Entonces los dos comenzaron a llorar, pues a fin de cuentas eran dos amigos que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo. Tras eso, ayudaron a Harry a levantarse y lo sacaron de allí a duras penas, pues casi los descubren. Afortunadamente, para cuando descubriese lo que había hecho, ya estarían muy lejos.

Días después, Harry aún se recuperaba. Por suerte ya podía andar y había ganado algo de peso, pero estaba muy débil. Una noche, mientras dormía, Ron lo observaba. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Míralo... Podría haber muerto pero no lo hizo. Quizás es que... no sé...

—Quizás esperaba que tú lo rescatases. Es un luchador, igual que tú.

—Igual que todos. Gracias por esto. Si no te hubiese hecho caso...

—No te preocupes.

Y lo besó de nuevo.

Con el tiempo, Harry ya se encontraba plenamente recuperado. Su pelo estaba recuperando el color azabache, así como le estaba creciendo, aunque se lo había rapado todo.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Podríamos huir, escondernos... —propuso Ron.

—No. No voy a huir. Voy a cobrar venganza. Y tengo justo la forma de hacerlo.

Sacó entonces un pequeño relicario de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a los dos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron.

—Esta es la razón por la que Él ha vivido todo este tiempo. Si lo destruimos y destruimos otros objetos como estos... Acabaremos con él.

—Pero la piedra... —repuso Hermione.

—La piedra dejó de ser operativa hace tiempo. De todos modos no la necestiaba para nada, ni tampoco gustaba de atarse a semejante objeto. Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Horas después, después de conocer toda la historia, los tres se encontraban fuera. Habían pertrechado todo lo que se iban a llevar y ahora estaban listos para embarcarse en su nueva aventura, la que esperaban sería la definitiva. Se tomaron las manos por un momento. Hermione entonces miró a ambos. No podía creer que no se hubiese hecho amiga de ellos antes. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás las cosas fuesen distintas.

Entonces pensó que estaba lista, que iba a luchar hasta el final, y que lo iba a hacer junto a sus amigos y que nada los iba a detener, pues ahora estaba haciendo lo que debió hacer frente. Luchar. Y no luchar sola, sino hacerlo junto a las personas que quería. Así y sólo así conseguiría su objetivo. Sólo así lograría que el bien triunfase sobre el mal. Sólo así sabía que podría estar con Ron. Unidos contra las adversidades lograrían su misión.

Echó un último vistazo a la cabaña, su último hogar, para desaparecer con rumbo a su destino.


End file.
